1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collapsible paper bags such as of the pleated satchel-bottom type which has means for reclosing the open end.
2. Prior Art
Pleated satchel bottom bags and other rectangular bottom bags are known in the art and closure means have been provided in the past for the open end, the most common being a paper covered wire known in the trade as a "tin tie". With such an arrangement, the bag functions in a conventional manner.
It has also been known heretofore to use collapsible paper board cartons which are usually used for larger purchases. For example, bakery bags are commonly used for small purchases, but if the buyer is obtaining a dozen of doughnuts, they are ordinarily put up in a foldable box. A box has the advantage that the weight of the stack of doughnuts is not on the bottom doughnuts because in the box, the doughnuts are placed on edge, each doughnut supporting only itself if the box is kept on its flat side. Users usually keep the box on its flat side because, unlike a bag, there is no folded down top by which to grasp it. However, boxes are quite expensive in cost, are bulky when shipped and bulky when stored in flat condition because of the thickness of the paper board itself and of the folded panels which do not flatten down the way that collapsible bags do.